


Their Couch

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Their Things [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst with a fluffy ending, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Bruce/Thor, Established Peter/Wade, Helpful Peter, Hurt Wade, M/M, Overprotective Steve and Tony, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Is Kinda Rude, Wade Has Issues, Wade Needs and Gets a Hug, Wade Wilson Feels, established steve/tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade feels unliked by the Avengers after going to the tower to see Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Couch

**Author's Note:**

> 8/31/2016:  
> Updated and all grammar/spelling errors I could find are gone!  
> Enjoy!

Peter threw his phone across the room after the seventh call he made to Wade, every one of them hanging up after the second ring. Deep down Peter knew he didn’t do anything, but he was the one that had suggested Wade come over and meet the Avengers as his boyfriend, and not the lunatic they thought he was.

It hadn’t been that bad, but as soon as Wade saw a chance to leave, he took it, and hadn’t been returning Peters calls since.

Stomping, Peter walked to the living room where everyone was still sitting, some- Clint and Bruce -eating leftover pizza. Before totally entering the room, he stood there just glaring; trying to calm down. He knew someone had said or done something to make Wade leave. Peter glared accusingly at the back of his dads, Tony and Steve’s heads.

When he felt he had calmed down enough to not explode on the first person to say his name, Peter strode into the room, stopping a few feet from the couch. All eyes turned to him.

“Hey Pete” Tony started, frowning when he saw Pete glaring at all of them at once “Everything okay?”

Something snapped inside Peter, how could they all be so calm?

“What the hell did you say to Wade?” He hissed, making an effort to look at everyone as he said it.

“Language!” Steve scolded

“Fine” Peter was way too upset to talk to any of them, but Wade was obviously ignoring him because of something that happened while he was here “What the frickity frack did you guys say to Wade?” hissed again, more demanding this time.

Mentally Peter checks off Thor, Clint, and Bruce; all three of look genuinely confused at the outburst. Leaving Natasha, and his dads. Natasha had a smug look on her face, but no matter what other people said about her; she wouldn’t purposely hurt someone's feeling terribly. Tony and Steve on the other hand, if it’s for Peter, will stop at nothing to keep him from dating anyone.

Sensing conflict, Bruce quickly flew the room, Thor, right behind him. Clint pried one of the air duct vents open and crawled through; deciding he was out of the immediate war zone, he lay on his stomach and watched from there.

“Who said what, and what was said?” Peter demanded.

Natasha stood up “I said he was lucky to have you, and threatened to kill him if he hurt you. He then informed me he couldn't die, so I informed him I could make it work. Nothing more, nothing less.” She ended her speech with a glare at Tony and Steve. “these two, I don’t know”

Out of the corner of his eye Peter could see her walk off in the direction of the Kitchen, but most of his attention was on his parents sitting side-by-side in front of him, looking a little guilty.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Peters phone went off before he could speak. JARVIS came through a speaker on the wall, “Wade Wilson is calling you Mr. Peter”

“Thanks” Peter said to the AI “This isn’t over” He called over his shoulder to his parents.

Peter ran down the, now seemingly too long, hallway to his bedroom. Thankfully, the phone was still ringing when he got to his room, and no one hung up when he answered.

“Wade? Hey, I’ve been trying to call you” Peter was surprised by how not-angry his voice sounded when he spoke.

“Yeah… I know” Wade sighed into the phone, the sounds of car horns and people chatting could be heard through the building. 

“Wade where are you?” Peter was concerned with the fact Wade didn’t go straight home to sulk.

“The park we went to for our second date” Wade chuckled at the end, sad and self-loathingly “I don’t think you can see me from here” Peter looked out his window, looking at the park. He loved the view of the park he got from his room, from here he could see the entire park. 

When he thought he saw Wade, Peter grabbed his camera, and zoomed in as far as it would go. Wade was sitting under the tree they’d sat in together. The only way Peter could tell it was Wade, was by what he was wearing; a blue and red Spiderman hoodie Peter had gotten him as a joke for his birthday.

“I can see you” a smile pulling on Peter's lips “I’ll be there in a minute”

Peter was about to hang up when he heard Wade ask, “Why?” 

He was taken back by the question, but recovered quickly “Because I love you, now stay there I'll be there in a minute.” He was satisfied when he heard an ‘I love you too’, and hung up.

Peter quickly shrugged on his Deadpool hoodie Wade had gotten him for his birthday, throwing his phone and wallet into his backpack. He threw on the backpack so quickly, it almost missed his shoulder. Luckily Peter had been wearing sock, so now all he had to do was find shoes after a minute Peter asked for JARVIS’s help.

“One is under your bed, and the other is behind your door Mr. Peter” the AI answered, while simultaneously unlocking Peters bedroom window.

“Thanks, JARVIS” Peter said when he had tied both his shoes and was already halfway out the window. Before Peter shot out a web he pulled on his mask hurriedly. 

Thankfully the trip was quick, but the landing wasn’t as smooth as he would have liked; he landed hard in the tree Wade was still sitting under, startling the mercenary. The branch Peter was standing on gave away under his weight. He let out a not-so-manly yelp, but Wade caught him.

“Thanks” Peter breathed out, pulling off his mask. Peter leaned towards Wade, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Surprisingly, Wade didn’t try, even a little, to deepen the kiss.

“Can’t let my little spidey get hurt, now can I?” he asked, letting Peter stand up, before sitting down where he’d been. He motioned, with arms open, for Peter to sit with him.

“What’d you think?” Peter asked when he was situated in Wade's arms.

“It was… interesting. Clint likes me, I think…” Peter didn’t like Wade sounding so unsure; he normally was so outspoken you wanted to shut up, that was one of the things he loved about Wade. “Natasha threatened my life, that was funny. Bruce said hi, then attached himself to Thor, are they together?” Wade rambled

“Mhm-hm” Peter hummed in reply, nodding slightly. Peter silently hoped Wade would say what his parents had said, so he wouldn’t have to ask.

“Tony and Steve,” Wade started, “they… um… I don’t think they like me.”

“What did they do?” Peter turned in Wade's arms to look him they eye. Wade was smiling; it was a sad, almost no there smile. His eyes were red and glazed over with unshed tears.

“They didn’t do anything” Wade sniffed, blinking away new tears.

“Okay, then what did they say?” Peter hated to push Wade, but his parents had said something bad. “And don’t say ‘nothing’ because I won’t believe it okay?” he quickly added in.

A soft grin appeared on Wade’s face, Peter knew him so well.

“They just don't trust me. They think I’m not good enough for you, and that I’m pressuring you to do… things” Wade's voice only above a whisper. Peter's blood was boiling

“Sex?” Peter asked and Wade nodded, looking away at a bird that landed a few feet from them.

“But you're not!” How could they think that? “Plus it’s not like it’s illegal for us to have sex , I’m nineteen!”

“I know.” Wade said, looking back at Peter

They sat in silence, just looking out at the park, snuggling together under the the tree. Neither knew what time it was, but it was dark and getting cold.

Wade spoke up, “You wanna go back to my place, it’s getting cold out here”

“Yeah.” Peter said, standing up, and reaching out a hand to pull Wade up too. Wade took the hand, standing up.

Peter was somewhat surprised when Wade didn’t let go of his hand, instead twining their fingers together.

As they walked to Wade's apartment they fell back into a comfortable silence. Peter spoke up this time.

“Natasha does like you, so does Clint. He thinks you’re hilarious” He smiled up at Wade, who was looking at him like he was speaking in tongues. 

“Really?” Peter hated how genuinely surprised and confused he sounded, Wade expected them to hate him.

“Yeah” Peter smiled again, “and Bruce, he’s just really shy. I’m a little surprised he got a ‘Hi’ out before latching onto Thor, but he doesn’t hate you Wade, he just takes more time to warm up to new people than most do.” Peter stopped them to kiss Wade’s cheek before continuing to walk.

“What did you do When I didn’t answer my phone?” Wade whispered, keeping his head low and refusing to look at Peter.

Peter laughed; loud and happy, Wade finally looked at Peter, wondering what was so funny. “Oh my God Wade, it’s was so funny. I marched into the living room and started rampaging. Bruce and Thor practically ran for cover, and Clint climbed into an air duct! You should have seen their faces! Oh man!” Wade looked at Peter, an amazed smile on his face.

“What? Wait- really?” He laughed

“Yeah.” Peter said while trying to catch his breath, and Wade whistled.

After three more giggling fits, and a stop at Wade’s favorite taco place, they finally made it to Wade’s apartment.

“Before we go in, you should know… It’s messy” Wade said shyly

“Wade, sweetie, we’ve been going out for almost a year, how messy your apartment doesn't faze me anymore. It really doesn’t matter to me, Wade, really.” Peter leaned in and kissed Wade's cheek.

“Alright, I warned you” Wade chuckled, pushing open the door. The door swung open and hit the wall.

Peter walked in; expecting a messy apartment, but saw no mess. He was thoroughly confused, so he turned around to look at Wade. Peter gasped, in front of him, wade was on one knee holding a small red box.

“Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark” Wade started, opening the velvet box. Inside there was a simple silver band. Peter put a hand over his mouth to hide the stupid grin, and possibly the quivering lip, he could feel tears building up, threatening to spill over. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes” Peter choked out, he let the tears flow freely down his cheeks as Wade stood up.

Wade slipped the band on Peter's ring finger with surprising ease. 

“I love you so much” Wade whispered, still holding Wade's hands, he kissed Peter gently, but passionately. When they broke apart Wade wiped Peter's cheeks with his thumbs.

“I love you too” Peter whispered back. More and more tears flowed from his eyes, he couldn’t stop them. 

Peter fell to his knees, sobbing, Wade came down with him. Peter’s body was shaking from the sobs.

“Hey, Petey don’t cry. What’s wrong?” Wade asked, almost frantically, backtracking over everything he’d just said. Peter tried, he really did, to answer, but the only thing that came out was more sobs.

Peter clung to Wade, now sitting on the couch. Wade, desperately, trying to calm Peter, but getting nowhere.

\-- (Spongebob voice) Many Tears Later --

Almost two hour had gone by, and Peter was still sobbing, Wade was scared that if Peter didn’t stop he’d dehydrate himself completely or pass out from exhaustion.

Seeing no other option, Wade pulled out his phone, and began going through his contacts to see who could help.

“Wolverine: If I have to  
Beast: Nope  
Angel: Nope  
Syclops: Nope  
Jean: Maaaaybe?  
Storm: Nope”

Wade got to the end of his contact list and internally groaned, the last two numbers were ‘Iron Man’ and ‘Captain America’. He opted for Captain since he didn’t hate Wade as much as Tony. Wade hit ‘Dial’ and waited, the line rang five times and no one picked up. Peter’s sobbing, if possible, got harder; more wet and gross, and louder.

Silently searching the room, Wade’s eyes landed on Peter's backpack on the floor. Wade went to grab the bag, but Peter’s iron grip kept him in place. “Petey, can I borrow your phone?” Peter nodded and let go enough for Wade to grab the backpack.

Once Wade had the backpack, he quickly pulled out Peter’s phone. Wade cringed when he turned on the phone; fifteen missed calls from Steve and ten from Natasha. He went to Peter’s contacts, and tapped the one that read ‘Dad (Steve)’. The line began to ring, but before it got to the second ring, Steve's powerful voice came through.

“Why weren’t answering your phone?” Steve boomed, causing Wade to pull the phone away from his ear.

“Hi Mr.Rogers” Wade sounded like a teenager caught sneaking out, and trying not to get in trouble for it. 

“Wad-? Is Peter crying? What. Did. You. Do?” 

Peter tapped Wade's chest, reaching out a hand for the phone “Here’s Peter” Wade said before handing over the phone.

“Dad” Peter sniffed “No! He didn’t hurt me! He purposed!” The sobbing resumed, and Wade took back the phone.

“Peter’s been like this for hours, and I didn’t know what to do, so I called you, and-” Wade’s ramble was cut off by Steve

“It’s fine Wade... “ Steve sighed “Listen, if you hurt him even once, once! I will personally hunt you down.” With that the line cut out, Steve had hung up on him.

“Seriously?” Wade asked, dumbfounded 

“What?” Peter asked, the sobbed dying down slowly, and his breathing evening out.

“Steve hung up on me” Wade chuckled

Peter’s head shot up from Wade’s chest “Really?”

“Yup” Wade kissed Peter's forehead “You doing better now?”

“Yes” Was mumbled into his chest

“I’ve never seen you cry for three whole hours before. What was wrong?”

“I was happy.” Peter said shyly, trying to hide his smile in Wade’s chest.

“I am not looking forward to going home” Peter groaned while sitting up

“You don’t have to go home” Wade smiled

“Well no, but eventually I have to go home” He groaned loudly.

“No, I mean…. You could move in. With me” Wade mumbled shyly, not looking at his fiance.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, we’re already engaged and I want to wake up next you every morning for the rest of my life, so… whaddya you say? Will you move in with me?

“Yes” Peter tackled Wade with a punishing, yet gentle and sweet, kiss.

Neither wanting to move, they both fell asleep in each other's arms on Wades- Their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a new series I came up with, basically it's just Spideypool Fluff. The titles are just what they are and I'm sticking to them. Hope you enjoyed the Fic.


End file.
